Yakumo Uzumaki
Background Yakumo isn't a criminal, she is enlisted as a missing ninja because she is really missing. She went missing a few weeks after the chunin exams, she was testing out a new jutsu and was never seen again. Most people think that she died while testing out the new jutsu, and some say that she just left her village. Yakumo was born when Uzushiogakure was around, she was part of the Uzumaki clan and had a nice young life. Appearance She is a pretty girl with long blue hair, which is kind of unusual for a full blooded Uzumaki. Her hair reaches all the way down to her butt, her hair also covers her left eye. She wears blue eye shadow and has 3 blue dots on her forehead, she has orange eyes and also paints her toe and finger nails blue. She wears fingerless arm sleeves that go all the way to her triceps, on her right arm, she has wraps that wrap around her right tricep as well. Starting from her under cloths, she wears mesh armor on her upper body that cover her breast and up to her neck. Then over her breast, she wears this black piece of clothing over it, then over that she wears this apron like clothing that exposes the front of her body. Then she wears very short black sorts and long sandals that go all the way up to her thigh area. Personality She has a weird personality, as a matter of fact the things she does are very weird. One thing she does is kiss people a lot, doesn't matter if she doesn't know you, or if she does or if your a girl or boy, and she kisses people on the cheek to the lips, she will even kiss animals. She is very friendly and hardly ever fights, she doesn't like to fight, she will sit out of a fight and watch, but if she has to, she will fight. Another thing she likes to do is piggy back on men, when ever she is walking with a man, she will want him to carry her all the way to her destination. Abilities Fuinjutsu Being of the Uzumaki Clan, she knows Fuinjutsu techniques, just about all of her techniques are Fuinjutsu, with the exceptions of her Medical Techniques. She is very skilled with her techniques as well, she has constructed many techniques of her own techniques. Since she was born when Uzushiogakure was still around, she know a lot of the Uzumaki sealing techniques, for example the Uzumaki Sealing Technique. Life Force, Healing Abilities Being in the Uzumaki Clan, she has a powerful life force, longevity, and vitality. In order for her to heal people, her bodily fluids half to come into contact with the persons she is healing. Weather its a kiss, spit, her tears, or other means. Chakra Ability She has this special chakra ability that very unique. As a matter of fact, she may of been one of the greatest Uzumaki to live if she became renown. He chakra is able to restrain things, absorb any chakra and spiritual energy, and heal people. She doesn't have a kekkei genkai or anything, she was just born like this.